If We Weren't Best Friends
by Blizzard20
Summary: Rocky has some feelings for her best friend Cece. Rocky tries to hide her feelings and decides that she's not going to tell Cece that she likes her, Rocky doesn't want to lose her best friend. How will Rocky deal with this situation? *Story takes place when the studio was burned down.*


**Hey everyone, thanks for taking a look at my 'new' story :)**

 **I did actually published this story two years ago, but after writing a few chapters I got stuck in a plot, so I stopped uploading.**

 **However, I had received a lot of feedback and I got the feeling that I have improved in writing these two years, so I decided to give this story second chance and I will start this story all over again. A fresh start, a few plot changes, so I hope this will work out**

 **I want to apologize for eventual grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language and it is one of my lowest subject at school.**

 **But I hope you will enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter one,**

 **Rocky's Point of View**

I opened the door and stepped in to my room. I walked up to my bed, and I pulled up the pillow. Underneath the pillow was my diary, a book where I write down all my secrets and feelings. I grabbed my diary, sat down on my desk, took out a pencil and I started writing in it.

 _Dear diary,_

 _You know my best friend, Cece. We spent the whole weekend together, and it was amazing! We surely had a great time, but I felt a strange feeling every time I was with Cece though. Every time I was closely with her, I felt kind of happy. I always love being around with Cece, but this weekend it felt different. I love Cece as a friend, no as a sister. I love her as a sister, so I can't feel anything for her right? I can't deny that she is the most lovely, sweetest, funniest and most crazy I have ever met. The girl that has the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, shiney wavy red hair and the most amazing body figure... I just can not stop thinking about her. Does that mean that you're in love with somebody? Because I can't be in love with my best friend right? I mean, that will ruin our friendship completely. And I'm sure that Cece isn't interested in dating girls anyway, she's dating Logan, and they both seem very happy with each other... I am very happy for Cece that she is happy, however I don't feel happy, understand? And besides, why would Cece want to date me anyway, I am just a tall, goofy and nerdy girl... Cece won't fall for that, and I'm sure that she only sees me as a best friend._

 _Let me tell you what happened yesterday evening (Saterday): So I was having a sleepover at Cece's. We watched an extremely scary horror movie together. We sat like very close to each other and we shared a blanket together. I really felt safe and comfortable sitting close to Cece like that. During every scary scene, she used to hide behind my back, I got a warm and weird feeling when she touched me. When we where halfway with the movie, I noticed Cece was asleep, she was leaning her head on my shoulder. She looked so peacefull when she slept, so I just watched her sleeping for over ten minutes. After that I realized that we couldn't stay on the couch the whole night, so I caried Cece to her room so she could sleep in her bed. With some struggle I managed to carry Cece to her bed, I am not the strongest one.. However, when I tucked her in and just when I wanted to leave Cece just grabbed my hand. I realized that she was awake all that time. She asked me to sleep with her. I couldn't say no to her, so I laid next to her. When I was about to sleep she came what closer with me and she cuddled me. And again, that weird feeling came back... But I would lie if I would say that I didn't liked it. I actually loved it! It was surely one of my finest sleeps so far._

 _So dear diary, what should I do? I think I have love feelings for my best friend!_

 _I will write soon in you again_

 _Loves, Rocky._

 _(-)_

I sighed as I putted my pencil down and putted my diary on it's usual spot under my pillow. I looked at the time, it was almost nine AM. I just came back from Cece's house, I left a half hour ago while she was sleeping.

I decided to take a shower, a fresh way to wake up completely. After I showered, I dressed myself up. During dressing myself, my phone vibrated, so I unlocked my phone and I saw that I had received a message from Cece.

 _'Hey Rocks :) I woke up and you just dissapeared... Goodmorning though :)'_

I decided to text back. _'Hey Cece, goodmorning :) I left yeah, but I didn't want to wake you up, by telling that I was leaving'_ A few seconds later she replied back.

 _'I see, it's okay Rocks :) So you want to chill today?'_ I smiled, I always want to spend as much time as possible with Cece. So without hesitating I replied back.

'Sure :)'

'Awesome :) Breakfast by me in 15?'

'I'll be there :)'

With that final message I putted my phone away and I continued dressing and I did my hair as well. Almost 15 minutes went by when I finished my looks. I checked myself in the mirror, just to be sure that I look good. Since that was the case, I made my way to Cece. I climbed out of my bedroom window and walked one floor down with the emergency stairs or fire escape. When I walked one floor down Cece's window was right in front of me. I scanned the room through the window to see if Cece was in her room or not. Lucky for me, I found Cece, she was sitting on her bed, playing with her phone. I knocked on the window to grab her attention. She looked at her window and she saw me, she smiled and ran up to the window to open it for me.

"Hey Rockstar! Come in!" Cece welcomed me in. I climbed into her room. And the first thing Cece did, was giving me a tight hug. There was that feeling again...

''Hi Cece. I hoped you slept well.'' I said after we pulled away from the hug.

''I slept like an angle tonight. Thanks for asking.'' Cece smiled, she looked so cute when she smiled. ''I had a really fun day yesterday Rocks.''

''Me too.'' I smiled. ''What do you want to do for today?'' I wondered.

''I don't know Rocks.'' Cece reacted. ''Whatever comes up in our minds I guess, as long as I got to spend time with you I'm happy.'' Cece said happy as she gave me another hug.

''Uhm… That's very sweet of you Cece.'' I said during the hug. We pulled away again and she looked at me with those amazing eyes of hers.

''I am glad to have you as a friend Rocky.'' Cece said. She kept talking about other things, but I didn't focused on that. I just stared at her and I started day dreaming about her. It isn't weird to day dream about your best friend right? ''Earth to Rocky, are you here?'' Cece asked slightly worried as she waved a hand in front of me.

''Uh, what… I'm sorry, what did you asked me?'' I said.

''I asked if you wanted pancakes for breakfast.'' Cece wondered again.

''Uhm… sure.'' I answered. Cece looked at me with a weird look.

''What were you thinking about?'' She asked me.

Darn it! I had to come up with something quickly, so I told the first time that came into my mind: ''Nothing.''

''Come on Rocky.'' Cece said. ''You can tell me anything, we don't have secrets for each other right?''

Ironically enough I did have one secret, I was having a crush on you…

''It's nothing Cece. I was just thinking about… my math test.'' I quickly said.

''Rocky, you know that I don't like talking about school…'' Cece mentioned.

''I know, I'm sorry about that.'' I apologized. Cece smiled.

''It's okay Rocky.'' She said. ''Come on, let's have breakfast.''

This was going to be a long day…

 **End chapter one,**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it :)**

 **Let me know what you thought, I really appreciate some feedback**

 **I will upload as soon as possible**

 **I wish you a nice summer and I will see you the next time :)**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
